Oh it's Bad
by ASuperGleek
Summary: Right so we have no had the episode.   I say I got about 70% right.


Santana and Blaine led the rest of New Directions into an old carpark.  
>"Why have we come here? Why didn't we just go to Dalton?" Rachel asked with worry in her voice. She had meet the Warblers a few times at sectionals and regional's but this was the first time any of them expect Blaine and Kurt meet them outside of competitions.<br>"Well we just decided the sing off would be better here. No teachers." Blaine said trying to make his voice sound cool. Kurt placed his head in his hands, trying to hide the laughing at his boyfriend's voice. They both stopped and everyone followed. They waited there for a few minutes before they saw someone appear in the darkness.  
>"Sebastian!" Kurt whispered to Rachel. Sebastian was the first to appear followed by Nick, Jeff, Trent and the rest of the Warblers.<br>"Blaine" Shouted Nick before running up to give him a hug.  
>"Good you to see you, Nick." Blaine replied, before giving a nod to the rest of the Warblers. Of course they were pleased to see him, Blaine was like a god to them. They all worshipped him.<br>"Blaine... Kurt" Sebastian butted in.  
>"Sebastian" Kurt replied, half of him wanted to punch him, the other showing off how close he and Blaine was.<br>"You ready for this sing off then?" Jeff asked, trying to break the awkward silence between the two people.  
>"OH YEAH! Oh It's time to see whose Bad." Blaine replied, his black hood wrapped around his face. Santana raised her hand to the air, New directions quickly took one look to each other before bursting into Michael Jacksons song 'Bad', The Warblers let them sing the first bit before they joined in. For a time they were beating them in just dancing along.<p>

Blaine sang the last note as they all posed in there finished positions. None of them spoke for a few seconds so they could catch their breath, before clapping.  
>"That was amazing you guys, Warblers you gave it a good run but we so got this." Rachel said walking towards them.<br>"Oh you so sure. Why don't you go back to singing show tunes and leave us to sing the classics." Said Sebastian with the smirk Kurt hated so much on his face.  
>"She has more talent in her little finger then you do Sebastian." Said Kurt walking up and joining her.<br>"Well well well, how's the gay face keeping." Sebastian said remembering that time when they both bumped into each other at the lima bean.  
>"See you still look like a meerkat." Kurt said, his anger was starting to rise.<br>"Guys don't please. Let's just go." Blaine butted in hoping they both would just walk away.  
>"Yeah Blaine's right. We see you later ok." Nick said slowly backing away with the rest of the warblers.<br>"You know the other day I was speaking to your good friend, umm what was his name. Oh thats right Karofsky, nice nice guy. Not my type mind. Anyways he told me about this little thing you guys do at McKinley. Well I say you guys it was more of the popular people at your school." Sebastian stepped back away and walked over to his bag at the side of the room. He picked up a cup, it had written on the side 'Big Quench'.  
>"OH NO" Rachel and Kurt both said.<br>"What is it Kurt?" Blaine asked in a reply to Kurt. Sebastian walked over and began to raise his arm.  
>"Sebastian, what are you doing?" The Warblers all spoke, just then Blaine got the idea of what was about to happen.<br>"No" he screamed at the top of his lungs and ran in front of Kurt as the slushie came pouring all over him. It was bright orange and Blaine did lick his lips as it did taste quite nice, but he felt his head get numb and brain freeze start to take over.  
>"What the?" Blaine spoke, he was so cold and the words didn't come out quite right.<br>"Hell No" Mercedes yelled. Kurt felt his angry raise and he knew there was only one think he could do. He pushed his boyfriend out of the way and gave Sebastian the hardest punch he could give. Sebastian landed on the floor, his lip bleeding. The rest of the Warblers ran around him asking if he was ok, but he got back up again. Kurt had turned around and was walking back to Blaine when he slipped on the slushie. As he did this he missed the hand that was coming after him and instead hit Blaine in the stomach. Blaine fell to the floor and then hitting his head off the concrete beneath him.  
>Sebastian ran off. The Warblers and the rest of New Direction ran around Blaine to see if he was ok.<br>"Blaine open your eyes dear. Please" Kurt begged, he grabbed his hand. Rachel grabbed her mobile from her pocket and rang for an ambulance. Kurt lifted Blaine head and felt blood.


End file.
